


Cielos Rojos

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Subió el cuerpo casi sin vida en la parte de atrás, Dick arranca el auto a la clínica más cercana mientras Bruce intentaba detener el sangrado - Vamos, vamos - gruñó cuando el corazón de Hood se detuvo, por un momento Hood abrió los ojos intentó moverse, luego ese maldito sonido, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, así sonó el día que Batman antepuso a su asesino a su hijo hiriendolo en el cuello, miró con horror cómo su hijo se ahogaba con su propia sangre, nariz y boca - NO NO NO MUÉVETE DICK SE ASFIXIA
Relationships: Natalia Knight & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> una disculpa publique el borrador en

Batman hay disparos en la 5th y Hilton - Batgirl informó por él comunicador, mientras saltaba al siguiente tejado, había actualizado del programa Oracle y ahora podía ver y escuchar lo que pasaba desde sus adaptaciones al traje como era su comunicador que le facultaba escuchar a la policía y su dominio que le permitía bajar unas lentillas que realmente enviaban imágenes de las cámaras de la ciudad

Estamos en camino Batgirl - contestó Nightwing que estaba de visita unos días en un chequeo después de recuperar sus recuerdos 

Batgirl fue la primera en llegar al lugar, Bullock se encontraba ahora sustituyendo a su padre como comisionado, a pesar de que era renuente a los murciélagos y menos complaciente que Gordon con respecto a ellos y curiosamente más tolerante hacia el Red Hood le dió la información, un grupo de 30 hombres armados venían de fueras de Gotham, una extensa red de tráfico de niños, le informó de la llamada anónima con la voz robótica. Batgirl escaneo las cámaras, pudo ver la mascara roja cuando entró el camión a la ciudad y Hood colgando de este. - Al parecer hay avistamientos de Hood no ha usado fuerza letal, aclaró Hood no uso fuerza letal, los 30 gamberros están heridos pero vivos - advirtió Batgirl rogando que esta vez todos conservaran la calma, pero cuando el gruñido de Batman se hizo presente - Tengan cuidado, Hood no es letal pero no deja de ser peligroso - advirtió el murciélago - cubriremos el perímetro, - Batman dio instrucciones sobre cómo desplegarse

Batman hay rastro de sangre en el callejón oeste -informó Nightwing trago -, la sangre es copiosa - Nightwing empezó a correr por el lugar mirando las manchas de sangre que se hacían preocupantemente más grandes - Win -tranquilizate, puede ser alguien herido por Hood - Batman intentó calmar a Nightwing sin admitir su preocupación 

Hood estaba en el suelo, se sentía asfixiar, el dolor en el pecho de la bala incrustada le impedía respirar, no lo vio venir el tercer disparo por cubrir a uno de los niños sacados de las jaulas de esos malditos pervertidos. Hood vio manchas negras, pero no podía entregarse a la oscuridad, se obligó a levantarse, luchar una vez más con cinco matones más a puño limpio, las balas goma se habían agotado, estaba en Gotham para su desgracia el transporte entro a la ciudad donde fue expulsado, era algo que no le importaría si no hubiera echado a perder sus dos ultimos casos donde Batman hecho mano de sus compadres de la Liga, Bizarro salió muy mal herido de esa trifulca, Artemis casi hace pedazos a Superman, Hood intento hacer control de daños solo por que la red de armas logró llegar a Gotham. Entonces decidió que el resto de los Outlaws no podrían pasar a Gotham, no iba a permitir que otra vez sus compañeros salieran dañados.

Un disparo llegó a sus piernas, Hood gruño apretó las mandíbulas, lanzó su palanca al tirador derribandolo, los otro cuatro se lanzaron hacia Hood, Jason golpeó varias veces pero también fue golpeado y disparado, cuando logró derribar a los pervertidos obteniendo el pez gordo de la red de tráfico infantil, llamo a la policía de forma anónima, rompió el quemador y sacó a los menores restantes, espero el sonido de las sirenas y salió del lugar, no podía que la policía o Batman lo encontrara, vulnerable, herido, necesitaba una salida a la casa de seguridad más cercana en las afuera. 

Hood arrastró su pierna, bajo su máscara se le dificulta respirar, escupió la sangre acumulada en su garganta, no se dio cuenta cuando todo se volvió negro a su alrededor, lo siguiente que escuchó a lo lejos fueron gritos, una mano lo presionaba, por un momento sintió que el aire entró en sus pulmones, el sabor a metal escurría de su boca, sintió su nariz llena de líquido que le hizo ahogarse de nuevo. Dolía todo dolia, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, apretarlo, estaba cansado, sombras pasaban frente a sus ojos desenfocados

Un destello rojo brillo cerca de un contenedor, Batgirl corrió reconoció el gran bulto tirado en el suelo - LO ENCONTRÉ - Batgirl se derrapó con el charco de sangre, era demasiada - NO MALDICIÓN HOOD! - grito ella se arrastró hacia Jason que se desangraba, Batgirl sacó de su mochila adrenalina y cauterizante para las heridas, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde Jason estaba demasiado pálido

Informe Batgirl, estado - Batman se controló su angustia, no hubo respuesta - estado BATGIRL, BARBARA -Batman se desespero por que no había respuesta más que gritos, cuando llegó a ella arrancó a Hood de sus brazos, verificó signos vitales casi inexistentes, los labios estaban morados - Se está yendo - gruñó - Wing maneja 

Subió el cuerpo casi sin vida de Jason en la parte de atrás, Dick arranca el auto a la clínica más cercana mientras Bruce intentaba detener el sangrado - Vamos, vamos - gruñó cuando el corazón de Hood se detuvo, por un momento Hood abrió los ojos intentó moverse, luego ese maldito sonido, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, así sonó el día que Batman antepuso a su asesino a su hijo hiriendolo en el cuello, miró con horror cómo su hijo se ahogaba con su propia sangre, nariz y boca - NO NO NO MUÉVETE DICK SE ASFIXIA - el auto se sacudía, cuando coloco sus labios sobre los de Jason para darle respiración sintió el sabor de cobre en su boca, el sabor de la sangre del que llamó hijo una vez, volvió a comprimir el pecho del niño, no pudo salvarlo en Etiopía, necesitaba salvarlo ahora, toco el pulso, aun nada, los párpados medio abiertos del niño dejaban ver sus ojos opacos sin vida

Dick exigió hasta lo ultimo al auto, el camino parecía interminable - Ya casi, llegamos aguanten - tuvo que volantear al casi estamparse con un camión, el auto se sacudió, tomó el control de nuevo del vehículo, siguió recto, dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda 

Night da vuelta a la cueva - dijo Batman con derrotada 

Ya casi llegamos - gruño Dick

No, Dick está muerto han pasado 17 minutos - Batman limpio la sangre de su propia boca, se miró los guantes ensangrentados, el desastre sangriento en el automóvil, el cuerpo sin vida del chico, los ojos semi abiertos sin vida, pálido y frío, con su boca buscando aire, la cejas juntas como si doliera, Bruce paso cerró los ojos sin brillo de su hijo, las lágrimas se derramaron cuando tomo su mano fría y pasó la mano por la hebras grasosas, murió sin saber que estaban ahí en desangrándose en un sucio callejón.

Llegaron a la cueva, Batman tomó el cuerpo de Jason con cuidado y lo depositó en el catre médico, Batman no era el unico manchado con sangre, Barbara tenia las rodillas, guantes y algo de sangre en su costado, ella soltó un gemido reprimido cuando miro el cuerpo sin vida, supo que no lo lograría cuando llegó al callejón, acarició el rostro de Jason, beso su frente fría y lloro abrazando su cuerpo inerte, era tarde demasiado tarde - Barbara ve a descansar, habría que prepararlo antes de que la sangre sea más difícil de quitar - pidió Bruce con ojos rojos, Barbara salió en silencio, no podía creerlo

Bruce y Dick empezaron a cortar el traje extrañamente con gran facilidad, un kevlar de mala calidad apenas en su parte superior, Dick se estremeció al ver la falta de protección, las balas perforando de su pulmón al pecho, muslo y brazo, luego estaba el sin número de cicatrices viejas, una en el cuello profunda, otras de arma blanca, su cráneo se sentía con una fractura callosa -Maldito idiota cómo se enfrentó solo, sin respaldo y con una kevlar tan gastado - sollozo Dick con rabia en su voz

-Mi culpa - susurró Batman cayendo en su huracán de culpa de nuevo - le quite recursos, lo arrincone, envíe algunos de la liga a contraatacar a sus compañeros

Los gritos estallaron la discusión inició hasta que se dieron cuenta del cuerpo de Jason abandonado en la fría plancha con los moretones ya púrpuras, las marcas de las balas en su cuerpo, la palidez de su piel brillaba

Maldita sea Bruce, tu lo volviste a matar, tu lo recogiste, le diste el manto, regreso y nunca lo ayudaste, TU RESPONSABILIDAD, JASON ERA TU MALDITA RESPONSABILIDAD, SABÍAS QUE NO IBA A DETENERSE NO SIRVES COMO MENTOR NI COMO PARE -gritó Dick muy tarde se dio cuenta de la crueldad de sus palabras

\- Sal - gruño Bruce 

Yo...- dijo Dick

NO, SAL, yo terminare esto - Bruce lanzó la mesa de instrumental lejos. Dick sin decir más salió de la cueva dejándola helada, agradeció que Alfred no estuviera para ver de nuevo al chico muerto, de nuevo por su culpa, esa noche lamió sus heridas en silencio abrazado de un cadáver frío y sin vida, el cadáver de un joven que regresó regalando una segunda oportunidad y solo la arrojó a la basura, desvió su mirada a la pantalla 27 de abril solo 6 años le dio al mundo y solo 3 años lo tuvo de regreso, subió a la mansión a buscar una foto y solo encontró 2 una tomada por Dick y otra más grupal con Duke incluido, 3 años y solo 2 fotos. Se preguntó mil veces que fue lo que hizo mal, por que no tuvo el valor de ir por el muchacho y preguntale o disculparse después de que supo su error, ahora no había vuelta atrás, la vida no le daría una tercera oportunidad, cayó de rodillas y sus sollozos invadieron el pasillo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce bajo con un traje para terminar de preparar el cuerpo de Jason, camino hacia la mesa con sus pensamientos perdidos en los recuerdos de la risa retorcida de su hijo, las veces que le saco una sonrisa, aún era capaz de hacerlo reír aunque solía hacerlo más enojar o entristecer y hoy solo le dio la puñalada final, Bruce levantó la mirada, sus ojos se ensancharon jadeo, tiro el traje y corrió a las cámaras, recorrió el video después de que dejó el cuerpo de Jason, avanzó varios segundos y entonces ahí estaba ella, la pensaron desaparecida cuando no encontró los cielos rojos que avecinan una gran energía de transformación en el multiverso capaces de generar cambios en todas las tierras un gran poder de destrucción como construcción. Ella caminó hacia el cadáver de Jason, la imagen se volvió negra, Bruce adelanto la imagen, lo siguiente que se captó fue la mesa vacía sin el cuerpo del chico.

 _Batgirl, me escuchas es urgente_ \- Barbara miró a Dick que había ido a ella ambos se sentían culpables, tristes. Ella soltó la mano del acróbata que se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su antiguo mentor 

Te escuchamos - contestó Barbara con voz cansada después de ducharse y cambiarse 

Necesito que encuentren a Nocturna - pidión Bruce con voz enojada

¿en serio? realmente después de lo que paso quieres trabajar en un caso ¿ahora? - Barbara contestó molesta, mientras Dick resoplo en el aire

 _Se lo llevó_ \- gruño - _Ella lo robo_

¿que se pudo llevar que sea más importante que Jason? - gruño Barbara tirando de sus cabellos rojos exasperada

 _A Jason, se llevó a Jason de nuevo_ \- Barbara y Dick se miraron 

Vamos para allá - contestó Barbara sin quitar la vista del confundido Dick

Buscaron por todas parte, cada cámara de Gotham sin encontrar nada, cada guarida de los False Face Society, sin resultados preguntandose, como, cuando y porque Nocturna regresaría, porque llevarse el cuerpo de Jason después de tanto tiempo de que sus lazos se rompieron. Era cruel ahora tendrían que llorar sobre una tumba sin un cuerpo

* * *

Alguien entró a la cueva una hermosa mujer pálida como la luna de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules oscuro como el manto estelar, camino con suavidad hacia el cuerpo sin vida, saco una pequeña caja, una piedra roja fue puesta en el pecho del joven, el lugar se iluminó, la roca se absorbió en el pecho del cuerpo sin vida

Jason abrió los ojos de golpe estos brillaron rojo fuego, tomó un profundo suspiro mirando a la mujer frente a él, juntó las cejas incrédulo - Nat - jadeo, nunca pensó volver a verla

Nocturna sonrió cálidamente con lágrimas en los ojos - mi pequeño, no pude llegar antes perdóname - ella acarició el rostro de Jason ya con un poco de calor - nunca debí dejarte con él, pensé que te cuidaría, pensé que te amaba mi pequeño 

Jason se dejó abrazar, recordó la calidez de la mujer, pero en ese entonces su mundo era Bruce, lo amaba con tantas fuerzas que no permitió la entrada de nadie a su corazón, cuando decidió darle oportunidad fue muy tarde, la pensó muerta. Que amor puede ser más grande que renunciar a un hijo para que sea feliz, Jason ahora lo entendía, - mamá - su cuerpo cansado tembló en sollozos, tal vez fue la soledad, el agotamiento, la necesidad de sentirse amado y aceptado. Después de unos momento Jason se apartó de la mujer que alguna vez lo adoptó, pero su desconfianza no le permitió llegar a él hasta que fue tarde -¿Como? - preguntó

Oh! cariño - Nocturna acarició el cabello de Jason - fuiste resucitando por energía de los cielos rojos, esa energía paso sobre tu tumba y formó parte de ti -Natalia le enseño la caja que tan celosamente guardaba Jason como una promesa de amor maternal -¿ recuerdas cuando te la di? ¿lo que te dije?

Jason suspiró, tomó la caja que un día intentó robarle Damian para chantajearlo -Que era parte de un meteorito que recibió la energia de los cielos rojos, tu pequeño tesoro y tu búsqueda, lo que más añoraba tu corazón y me lo dabas como prueba de tu amor para que despejara las dudas que realmente me habías amado como hijo. - Jason trago - Y si algún día te necesitaba solo lo abriera, pero lo hice y nunca llegaste - los ojos de Jason picaron - pensé que podía revivirte 

Oh! Cariño y lo hiciste, pero al tocarla esa energia quedo en ti, esperando, esperando la siguiente crisis cósmica - ella tomó el rostro con ambas manos de Jason - perdona mi amor por tardar tanto en llegar a ti 

Vamos hijo, vamos te prometo que nunca volverás a estar solo - ella beso su frente, Jason se incorporó enrollado la sabana que era lo único que cubría su desnudez, ella lo tomó de la mano y ambos se teletransportaron lejos de la cueva. Ese día Jason Todd-Wayne murió naciendo Jason Knight


End file.
